


Wicked Games

by Byun_bun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min madness, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fake Enemies, M/M, Pranks, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: "Yeah, well you were being a dick," Minho argued, rolling his eyes."Ooo, careful baby, you almost sound like you were really annoyed with me," Seungmin teased.Minho smirked, 'Well, that's the good thing, even if I was, it's all just an act either-way."OrA 2min fake enemy au, where they bicker like siblings and fuck like rabbits.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> The title is definitely named after the song wicked games by chris izak, that was on repeat while writing this short little piece. 
> 
> This fic is a little different from how I normally write, it's a little choppy, pieces of the puzzle still missing, lost under a couch or fridge, but the image still clear. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

"You were so hot today," Seungmin teased, fingers trailing up the inside of Minho's thighs.

"Hmm? Which time? When you called me a pervert or a bastard."

"Both," Seungmin purred, nipping at Minho's earlobe, "But I especially liked when you threw that water bottle at my stomach. It was hot."

"Yeah, well you were being a dick," Minho argued, rolling his eyes.

"Ooo, careful baby, you almost sound like you were really annoyed with me," Seungmin teased.

Minho smirked, 'Well, that's the good thing even if I was, it's all just an act either-way."

"How much longer do we have to pretend to hate each other's existence?"

"Probably until the end of existence, " Minho jokes, "But I honestly don't know."

"It's kind of lame," Seungmin sighed, "Sometimes I just want to pin your bratty ass up against a wall and teach you a lesson right then and there."

Minho moaned, "Mmm, that'd be hot."

It had been years since they had agreed to hide their relationship in plain sight, they already were notorious for fighting like dogs, so why not pretend to be mortal enemies while the cameras were rolling.

Each day went the same, parting ways early in the mornings before they would be caught, bickering at breakfast and continuing throughout the day. Some of their fights were real, but they would never admit it, because at the end of the day it strengthened their relationship. They had learned quickly to not take the things said to heart, and most times, like tonight, their fights led to a wild night in the bedroom.

Seungmin pinning Minho down onto the mattress and pounding into him, never faltering his heavy thrusts even when he had accidentally come inside of Minho, his focus lost in the muffled moans that left Minho's pretty lips.

Fucking into him until Minho came all over the sheets, his cock untouched, yet twitching as cum dripped from his slit.

Their relationship was nearly perfect, a sort of rhythm that they fell into flawlessly, most of the time, sometimes it was exhausting to fight when they just wanted to be close to each other. Leading to that photo on the tabloids of Minho asleep with his head resting up against Seungmin's shoulder, lips parted while he snored comfortably. Sometimes they just wanted the simpleness that came from a regular relationship, just every once in a while, a cheat day of sorts where they could pick on eachother without the unbreakable contract floating between them, a golden ribbon wrapped around them, binding and unbreakable.

~

"Don't be such a pervert," Seungmin growled, rolling his eyes, a hint of jealousy shining through while Hyunjin sat between Minho's thighs, his boyfriend's fingers mindlessly playing with the long black strands.

"Pervert? How is playing with hair perverted?" Minho scowled.

"It's the face you make that makes it weird," Seungmin shrugged, glancing back down at his phone coldly.

"Cut it out you two," Chan scolded, glaring at them both from the large-scale mirror in front of him, his black hair getting styled by a masked woman. 

"He started it," Minho groaned, staring back down at the head of hair in front of him.

"What are you five?" Seungmin chuckled, "Can't even fight your own battles, gotta point fingers." 

"Fuck you!" Minho shouted, causing Hyunjin to jump between his legs, "You've really been pissing me off all day, Seungmin. Fucking grow up already." 

"Excuse me?" Seungmin lowered his eyes, clenching his jaw. 

"You heard me," Minho growled, standing up from the booth seat, stepping around Hyunjin, "I don't even want to be in the same room as you."

"And like I'd want to be in the same room as you," Seungmin scoffed, picking up his phone and rolling his eyes, jaw still clenched. 

Minho slammed the door behind him and melted into the empty hallway, his heart beating rapidly, he leaned back into the wall, biting back the tears that wanted to flow freely. 

It was all fake. It was all fake.  _ It had to be fake. _

So why did he get so heated? Why did he feel so targeted over something that Seungmin had never cared about before? 

"Hey, hothead," One of the managers teased, leaning up against the wall beside Minho. 

"What do you want?" Minho growled, glancing quickly over at the older dark-haired man. 

"We should do drinks tonight," He spoke, tongue running over his bottom lip. 

"Ew," Minho scowled, "Piss off."

"You idols are all the same," He scoffed, "Do you think you're better than me or some shit?"

"No, I'm just not interested." 

"Pfft, you're the ugly anyway," The manager chuckled, pushing himself off the wall, "No wonder, Seungmin hates you so much."

Minho bit his tongue, wanting to argue but it stung like a splinter, that had wormed its way into his heart, festering and migrating over time. 

"Hey! Apologize now." 

Minho looked up. Seungmin was standing in front of the dressing room door, jaw clenched and eyes burning with rage towards the manager. 

"Seungmin," Minho whined, stepped forward to pull at Seungmin's sleeve, "Just leave it okay?"

"No," Seungmin growled, ripping his arm away from Minho, "Apologies, now."

"Why should I apologize? You just called him a pervert in front of everyone," The manager chuckled, finding a sliver of humour in something that wasn't even remotely funny.

"Only I get to say that shit, he's my punching bag and only mine," Seungmin retorted, "Now, apologize before I get even more pissed"

Minho bit at his lip, eyes darting between Seungmin and the manager. It was undeniable how attractive it was that Seungmin was defending him right now, while still making their little pseudo-hate for each other seem so utterly real.

"Fuck, whatever man," The manager groaned, "Sorry for being a dick to your little crush here."

Seungmin growled, eyes following the manager as he linked away down the hallway.

"Are you okay?"

Minho scoffed, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Seungmin scratched at the back of his head, "That fight in the dressing room felt a little off."

"Did it?" Minho lied, tilting his head as he faked his dumbfounded curiosity.

"Hmm, maybe it was just me then," Seungmin shrugged, "It's time for your hair."

Minho nodded, watching Seungmin disappear back into the dressing room. This fight had been different, the anger still bubbling in the pit of his empty stomach. 

~

"Fuck," Seungmin moaned, a slow and heavy thrust, his cock heating in the warm embrace of Minho's cushioned walls, constricting rim suffocating the base of his cock. "Fuck, you're so hot."

Minho moaned back, eyes shut tight, beads of sweat glistening on his forehead, swollen red lips parted while he moaned out his pleasure, thighs tightening around Seungmin's waist. 

~

"Can you guys, please stop fighting," Felix groaned, "It's so tiring when you guys are always nitpicking at each other."

"It's not my fault he can't grasp the simple moves," Minho groaned, "We've only been dancing for years, you'd think learning choreography would be easy by now."

"This is stupid," Jeongin groaned, "How can you two even share a bed at night after fighting all day like this."

"Easy," Seungmin smirked, "Our little Minho here is quite the pervert."

Minho scowled, scooping up Seungmin's sweater and throwing it over Seungmin's face roughly while he left the dance practice room. 

With their busy schedule, the only attention they could give each other was bickering or nagging, the cameras constantly on them for variety shows and vlogs. 

It was getting exhausting. Minho sometimes just wanted to hold Seungmin's hand or cuddle him mindlessly the way the other members did. It was cruel that he was always the one on the sidelines, a constant growing balloon between them. 

**Seungmin: Come back 2 the practice room**

Minho blinked down at the new text message that flashed on the skin. He could ignore it. 

**Seungmin: No one else is here.**

**Seungmin: Fuck it, where are you?**

Minho sighed, pressing the power-off button and shoving it into his hoodie pocket. Standing and stretching out his limbs, his secret spot under the stairwell his only sanctuary as of late. 

His phone kept buzzing in his pocket, vibrating as he neared the dressing room. 

"There you are," Seungmin groaned, "Where were you?"

"Around," Minho shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets. 

"No one here," Seungmin chirped, "Everyone including the manager went for dinner."

"Why did you go?"

"I wanted to see you. I miss you, you know." 

"Yea," Minho hummed, eyes dropping down to the shiny floor, "It's been a while." 

"It's been twenty-eight days," Seungmin spoke roughly, his voice lowered while he stepped closer, sealing the space between them, "Twenty-eight days since I've last tasted you." 

"Mmm, wow, that's a long time," Minho nodded his head slowly, the tension pouring into his chest. 

It had almost been a month since they had last been together, last held each other. Seungmin almost felt like a stranger, but he was always near. 

"You always get so hot-heated and storm out," Seungmin growled, "I love when you belittle me like that."

"Yeah, well I don't like you discussing our sex life with our friends," Minho rolled his eyes, stepping back, as Seungmin closed in, a hand pressed firmly into Minho's hip, "Seungmin, stop, you can't just fuck me in the dance room."

"I can't?" 

"You can't," Minho repeated, "What if we get caught." 

"Can I kiss you at least?" Seungmin's voice pleading as he backed them into the wall, his palm pressed flat into the cold concrete wall. 

Minho stiffened, "Y-yes, please." 

Seungmin leaned forward, connecting their lips, tongue immediately sliding into Minho's mouth, wetting both of their dried lips. Minho melted into the comfortable embrace, unaware of how touched starved he had really been. He had missed Seungmin so much. 

"I love you," Seungmin breathed, resting his forehead against Minho's. 

"I love you," Minho recited, chin quivering softly, "Please, fuck me. I just need to feel close to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." 

Minho moaned, sweaty palms sliding on the mirrored wall. Seungmin pounding into him with his hands gripped into Minho's bare waist roughly. 

"You look so pretty, baby," Seungmin coos, eyes watching Minho's movements through the mirror, shirt pulled up and jeans resting on his thighs. 

Minho closed his eyes, struggling to keep his head a decent distance away from the mirror while his body trembled with each heavy thrust.

Seungmin's swollen girth filling him, a feeling that he had missed without realizing.

"Watch yourself," Seungmin hissed, tugging roughly at Minho's hair to pull his head back.

Minho opened his eyes, fluttering eyelashes clouding his vision while he moaned out the pleasure, cock twitching against his stomach, his long-sleeved t-shirt pulled up past his chest, the edges tucked under his armpits to pin it in place.

The last thing he wanted was to be seen leaving the dressing room with cum on his shirt.

"So fucking tight," Seungmin groaned.

Minho clenched, abdomen tightening while his mind lingered on the raspy words,  _ tight _ .  _ So fucking tight _ . He was making Seungmin feel good, and that felt good.

He came with a heavy cry and grunt, eyes squeezed shut while his cock leaked out the built-up tension. 

~ 

Jeongin yawned, "Have you been out here all night?"

Minho nodded, looking up from his dying phone, "Yeah." 

"I heard you guys fighting." 

"That's nothing new," Minho chuckled, "He's a stubborn asshole, what else is there to say." 

Jeongin sat down on the couch, "Do you ever wonder if it's worth all this? Is it really worth pretending to hate each other?"

"Who knows if it's even pretending anymore," Minho huffed dramatically, "But, yeah. I think it's worth it. Beyond the cameras, it's a different kind of fighting you know? The healthy kind." 

"There is a healthy kind?"

"Of course," Minho sat up, finally looking over at Jeongin, "It's healthy to bicker, you have two completely different people trying to co-exist together, it's practically impossible to not step on each other's toes." 

"Minho!" Seungmin shouted, "Minho, what the actual fuck."

Minho smiled widely, "I guess he's finally awake."

"What did you do," Jeongin breathed, looking towards the hallway, heavy footsteps crashing into the main room. 

Seungmin had a black marker mustache and a black circle around his eyes with 'jerk' written on his forehead. 

It was a washable marker, Minho wasn't  _ that  _ cruel.

"Such a heavy sleepy," Minho coos. 

"Lee Know!" Seungmin shouted, while stalking closer to Minho, "I'm going to end your bloodline."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Minho mocked, standing up on the couch. 

He jumped over just as Seungmin darted for him, Minho made a quick dash to the bathroom and locked the door. Hyunjin squeaked inside the shower as Seungmin pounded on the door. 

"You two are unbearable!" Hyunjin growled while sticking his head out of the curtain. 

"I know," Minho smiled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end of this mess!!
> 
> Kudos & Comments are greatly appreciated ^-^


End file.
